For them
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Sans: I'm really proud of you- Child: Don't give me that. I know what you did. And I'll never forgive you. I didn't RESET for you. I only did it for them. I'd rather you just leave and stop trying to make friends with me.
1. Sorrowful, Regretful

Chara stared down at the Flower. The soulless Flower. He sounded just like him. Just like their brother. Just like Asriel. "Please don't kill me…" Frisk and Chara's souls beat in time.

Chara dropped the knife. "I'm sorry Asriel." Chara held the flower close. "I-I just wanted to have everyone pay…Humans, they killed you. You were always so merciful." Chara sobbed. "Heh, guess we're both cry babies now. Aren't we Asriel?"

Flowey held Chara back. "So are you gonna reset now?"

"Yeah. I'll give us a great ending. A perfect ending. A platinum ending! An ULTIMATE ending! And you can come with us!" Chara was so excited.

"I can't wait. And I'm not going to forget this Chara! We're going to be best friends! Me, You, and Frisk!"

"I can't wait."

*LOAD

Sans looked down at the child in the Judgement hall. Didn't he just die? After the kid destroyed the RESET button in front of him? And why was the Flower around the kid's arm? The child in the now blue and purple sweater pressed RESET and felt time slipping around them.

*Are you sure you would like to Reset?

YES 3NO

3YES NO

3YES

RESETTING…

RESET complete.

* * *

 **The last chance to bail out of a Genocide route is right when Asriel says "Please don't kill me." If you wait for a few seconds, then press ESCAPE, you will exit the game and then you can RESET. I always felt bad for Flowey when I saw Genocide runs, but when I waited for the killing, it never came. I also heard this from a video describing how Chara wasn't the real villian. I will also go into depth of Chara forgiving people and the reasons why.**


	2. Graduation (from Genocide)

**Hope: Who left the last note?**

 **Emerald: That would be me.**

 **Hope: Ah.**

 **Clandessa: Welcome to chapter 2! Kathleen and Droxy are busy at the moment with a strange movie they're putting on. They'll be back soon!**

* * *

Frisk reached out to Flowey. He climbed onto their arm. "Thank you." He replied. Chara narrator smiled at him.

*Good to see your face Asriel.*

"Come on! I hear mom's gonna make Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for us!" Frisk ran down the hallway with Flowey still hanging on.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! SLOW THE FREAK DOWN!" He yelled in his now permanent Asriel voice.

"Oh," Toriel gasped. "A human! And so young! Come along. And hurry!"

"Okay, Mom!" Frisk skipped beside Toriel.

* * *

The normal hijinks with Toriel ensued, and the fight was fairly simple. Especially with Flowey able to talk to Toriel, while Frisk was still too unsure to talk to her. "Well, I think this plan is very clever!" Asriel praised. "This world isn't KILL or BE KILLED! I'm so happy I could-" He screamed like a goat. "Sorry."

Chara just laughed. *You silly goat!*

Frisk just gave a startled look before shaking their head.

* * *

Frisk was walking through the snow. "Brr…I didn't remember it being this cold." Asriel shivered. Suddenly the gang heard a _crack_.

Chara wrinkled their nose in disgust. *Run.*

"What?" Frisk asked.

*Run!* Chara yelled.

"Okay, you don't have to yell." Frisk sprinted.

*Dammit,* Chara whispered seeing Sans use his shortcuts.

Frisk got to the gate. "Now we wa-"

*Continue!* Chara shrieked. That's when Frisk knew. Chara was afraid. After fighting and getting scared and angered, Chara and Frisk were given the chance to spare. And they did. Over. And Over.

And they were killed. Over. And Over. Frisk nodded and ran off without hearing Sans's spiel. Now Sans, Sans naturally assumed the worst. He assumed Chara was done playing and just going to go kill in fell swoops.

"Quick! Behind that tacky lamp!" Asriel shouted. Frisk stood behind it, and tried to catch their breath.

"SANS!" Papyrus was waiting before Sans even got to his sentry station.

"oh, sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER! IT HAS BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL. HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. THE. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! BUT NOW YOU'VE LEFT IT!"

"sorry pap, but i've got a ton of work done today. a skele-ton!"

*That was a terrible pun.* Chara groaned.

"I hope he never meets mom." Asriel only liked Toriel's puns, due to her variety. He was aware that Sans only did skeleton puns.

"but on a serious note, i found a human."

Frisk began to sweat. _Papyrus, please don't find out with Sans…_ They thought. They wanted to make sure Chara wouldn't have a mental break down like in Asgore's fight.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PRANKS! I FELL FOR THE FLOUR BAG THE LAST TIME!" Papyrus nearly walked off but before he said, "AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE…BACKBONE INTO IT!" and he walked away.

Sans glared at the lamp, before snorting and sending words that sent chills up Frisk's spine. " ." with that, he walked away from where Papyrus was heading.

"It's okay." Asriel reassured. "I won't let him hurt us."

*Thanks Asriel.*

"Come on. We gotta beat Sans to Papyrus." Frisk was determined.

* * *

Sure enough, Frisk was able to beat Sans before he even got there. "WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO-" Papyrus paused. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU A HUMAN!?"

Frisk looked back to where he was pointing to. "Pretty sure that's a rock, but _I'm_ a human!"

"OH! WELL I FEEL INFORMED!" Papyrus cheered.

Puzzles soon ensued after. Sans showed up at his puzzle, the word search. Which Asriel used his friendliness pellets to mark where the words were.

"Finished!" Frisk soon shouted.

"I KNEW IT WOULD BE TOO EASY!"

"rats, i knew i should've put something else." Sans wasn't too sure on what to say. The human didn't seem evil. Only at LV 1…but something did definitely feel…off.

"YOU SHOULD'VE PUT THE 'JUNIOR JUMBLE!'" Papyrus screeched.

"that jumble that little kids solve?"

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN THOSE CROSSWORDS!"

"crosswords are actually very hard."

"WHY DON'T WE JUST ASK THE HUMAN? HUMAN! WHICH IS HARDER, CROSSWORDS, OR JUMBLES?"

"Jumbles." Frisk admitted. They'd always found them hard.

"You kidding me?" Asriel gave them a skeptical look. "Crosswords are harder!"

*I have to agree with Frisk.* Chara told them. *Jumbles are easily the hardest.*

"You 2 are weird."

The skeleton brothers just stood there uncomfortably. "do you know what's going on?"

"NOT A CLUE."

* * *

Frisk went through the rest of the puzzles. And eventually got to Papyrus's fight. All they did was SPARE. They didn't flirt when they didn't have to. Well, except for…Frisk shook off the thought. They soon finished the fight, only, they weren't able to push the screen up on the regular, non-special attack with the giant bone hitting them and dealing a whopping 15 damage.

Papyrus healed them after the fight, apologizing for hurting his new best friend. Besides Sans and Undyne of course. The 2 hung out, but it was pretty similar to the date, only the "DATING POWER," was called "FRIENDSHIP POWER."

* * *

Frisk was passing the first part of Waterfall, passing Sans. They glanced over to him, but didn't interact with him. They just jogged along. But they knew Sans tried to use Judgement on them, so they ran out of his vision. They wanted to get out ASAP. They wanted to get the True Pacifist ending ASAP.

* * *

Papyrus had called Frisk while in the Waterfall area, asking if they were still wearing their bandaid. Frisk told him yes, and that's what he told Undyne. Speaking of her, Undyne was still pretty scary when Frisk first saw her.. Especially to Asriel, though that could be because of the size difference. Frisk solved the flower puzzles. They went back to get the abandoned quiche.

*I wonder who left it.* Chara wondered while Frisk picked it up.

"I'm ready for the responsibility!" Frisk told Asriel and Chara confidently.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS WITH THIS LADY?!" Asriel exclaimed as Frisk was cornered on a bridge.

"She's just trying to do the best for her people." Frisk tried to reason.

"AND THE BEST WAY TO DO THAT IS KILLING YOU!?"

"That's what she thinks!" Frisk said before the bridge broke.

*Hang on!* Chara floated them down to the ground. *Buttercups.*

"Huh? Oh yeah, these buttercups would've saved me, but thanks Chara."

*Buttercups don't save people.* Chara explained while glaring. *They're poisonous, soul sucking, flowers that can't give anything.*

"O…kay?"

* * *

Frisk, after defending themselves from Napstablook's cousin, Madjablook, who apparently decided to live in a Dummy, they hung out with him. Chara was able to win the Thunder Snail race and got 2G for it. *I guess we can go back and buy some cheep tEM flAkeS!*

"Well, congrats Chara." Frisk congratulated as Asriel stared at his Snail that was on fire.

Because Chara was technically a spirit, Napstablook, Madjablook, and someone named Mettaton would be able to see them.

* * *

"FRICKING PERSON KEEPS CHASING US FRISK!" Asriel shouted.

"We just got to make it to Hot Land!" Frisk reassured.

"Stop running from me, and face danger head on!" Undyne shouted.

*There it is!* Chara pointed with 2 fingers. The Welcome to Hot Land Sign was nice and bright. Frisk kept running, until they came upon Sans, who was awake.

"there _you_ are!" He was mad, his ever present shit-eating grin was now a look of malice and hate. A wall of bones blocked the path. "i just want to talk, alright?"

Asriel looked for a way to get away from him. That was when he relized he still had his frindliness pellets. "Duck!" He cried as he released a circle of them. They cut the bones. "Now jump!" Frisk obeyed only for Sans to try to turn their soul blue and pull them towards him.

*Frisk!* Chara nearly exclaimed. They grabbed their wrist and pulled them away. *Come on!* Frisk nodded and ran to try to get away, but slipped on a puddle near the water cooler. They nearly fell of the edge, only to be saved by their plams grabbing on.

However, their palms were sweating prefously and they were slipping. "Hold on!" Asriel jumped and planted himself, before using his roots to pull up Frisk.

"Just in time too." Frisk looked at the fainted Undyne. They were about to go get water, only to see Sans staring at them. They were remineded of Kid being in trouble, and Undyne not helping him, only to have Frisk save him.

Frisk tore their gaze back to the water cooler and grabbed the water. They slapshed it on Undyne's face and waited for her to get up. When she left, Sans was gone too. Frisk glanced back to where he was, before using the extreamly large cup to fill it with soil and Asriel's body.

* * *

After all the hijinks with Mettaton, and the defeat of Mettaton EX, it was finally time to face the king. Asriel knew he needed to abosrb everyone's souls in order for the final pieces to plan to happen. However, with Chara and Frisk and time, Asriel, in Flowey's body, He gained a lesser soul, a soul sprak if you will.

They went through the whole scene. Only both Chara and Frisk were unnerved by Sans. He changed his dialouge saying that "papyrus dragged him there," and, "sure, whatever." He glared at them when others weren't paying attention.

"I couldn't control myself!" Frisk wanted to say, but stayed silent until Asriel absorbed everyone. And he did, but he stayed in control. He stayed himself.

"Now to destroy the barrier!" He annouced.

*Go Asriel!* Chara cheered.

And the barrier broke. "Chara. I promised my body to you." Frisk said.

*It's fine Frisk, I don't need it.* Chara told them.

"At least take it for a day. It'll make me feel better."

*Alright. I'll use the rest of this day.*

"Thank you Chara." Frisk told them as they switched places.

* * *

Chara woke up to Toriel shaking them awake. It was nice to feel their mom's fur again. They leaped into her arms. "Come on mom, let's all see the surface."

"What? You collapsed and now the barrier's broken?"

"Come on! You've got to see it!" Chara dragged Toriel through the entrance as Asriel clutched onto the back of his best friend.

"Oh my," Toriel saw the sun fading in the distance over a forest. "Everyone! Come quickly!"

Everyone came rushing through and stood out on the cliff. "Th-this is way better than on the screen." Alphys whispered.

"Feel that breeze." Undyne sighed.

"WHAT'S THAT BIG GLOWING BALL?" Papyrus asked.

Asgore chuckled. "We call that 'the sun,' my friend."

"THE SUN? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus weeped. "I'M GOING TO FIGHT IT!" He exclaimed suddenly and threw a bone. "DARN I MISSED!"

Eventually they went through all the explanations and questions. Asriel, Chara, and Frisk agreed to be the Monster's Ambassador(s). They also told Toriel that they would stay with her. However, they requested to stay a little bit longeron the cliffside. Toriel understood and told them she would wait at the bottom of the path.

"hey." A familiar voice that sent memories, both good and bad, through their minds rang. Chara, in Frisk's body, huffed. "i can't believe you did that. i'm really proud of you-"

Chara cut him off with a growl. "Don't give me that." They crinkled Frisk's nose, whilst looking at Sans's shocked expression. "I know what _you_ did. And I'll _never_ forgive you! I didn't RESET just because you wanted me to. I only RESET for them. Just leave me alone, and stop trying to make friends with me."


	3. How to Save a Life

A few weeks had gone by. Asriel expressed emotions to Asgore while living with him. Frisk however, lived with Toriel, and with Asgore on the weekends. Usually to go to different political meetings. This day, Asgore was working on next month's schedual. So Frisk and Asriel were free to interact.

This day, however, they were going to Mt. Ebott. There, Chara and Frisk would give their DETERMINATION to Asriel. Asriel's soul spark would become a full soul, and Frisk and Chara, well, they didn't know what would happen to themselves after giving up their parts of their being. "Should we tell Asgore?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, should we tell dad?" Asriel tried to confirm

*No, we'll be home before he even notices we're gone.* Chara pushed off. And so the trio set off.

They reached the peak of Mt. Ebott and looked out to the forest. *This might be the last time we see this.* Chara messaged Frisk.

Frisk nodded, but set Asriel down. "Ready to be yourself once agian Azzy?"

"I've been waiting for this day since I was born! Well, Flowey being born."

Chara showed their soul and soon Frisk did the same. "So, what's going to happen after?" Asriel asked the 2 as his soul spark showed itself.

Frisk and Chara stayed silent as DETERMINATION began seeping over to the thirsty soul spark.

"Why aren't you guys talking? C'mon, you've got to have a plan."

*Stay calm Frisk.* Chara reassured. *Don't let him see you cry. Or even snivel.*

Frisk tried to swallow the lump in their throat.

"You don't do you!?" Asriel relized. "S-Stop! You don't have to do this for me! Not if you don't know what's going to happen!" Asriel began to cry and scream. "STOP IT! STOP GIVING UP YOUR DETERMINATION!"

*Asriel,* Chara said through tears. *S-Stop being such a crybaby.*

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU GUYS AGAIN!"

"We'll be *sob* with you always." Frisk tried to explain. "You'll have pieces of us."

"BUT I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN WILL I? AND I'll never be able to talk to you guys. I'll never be able to share information on what Asgore's been doing without Toriel. And you'll never be able to do vise versa. And we won't be 'best friends forever,' if you guys go prematurely."

Chara and Frisk knew that it was too late though. They saw that the Determination left them. "I'm sorry Asriel." Frisk apologized.

*I guess we really couldn't keep promises. Just like Smiley Trashbag huh?* Chara sobbed. With that, Chara's and Frisk's bodies turned to light and went into ther pale souls.

Asriel began to bawl and scream so everyone in the village below, where the monsters were setting up, could hear him. He turned back to his old self. His soul and upside down white heart. He held the flower that was his old body close to his chest.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" He shouted. His throat hurt, but he didn't care. "WHY WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME AGAIN!? COME BACK! COME BACK HERE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?"

He looked at the pale souls floating above him. Was it just him or were they turning over? They were! Asriel stood back as he saw new bodies forming.

Chara's soul on the left, let out a reptilian like body. Stood up strait, had 2 arms and legs, Red scales, and dragon like wings, with the inside membrane as black. The head soon showed with a tuft of dark fur coming from the top like Chara's light-brown hair. It stepped down from where it formed and looked at itself. "Well, Asriel, I guess we did come back."

Frisk's soul on the right, let out a mammel like body. It was slightly shorter than Chara's new Dragon body, had light fur with red tint, and looked like a Lion, except no mane, just long black hair that went to Frisk's hips. The tail however, was a snake. "This was unexpected."

"YOU GUYS!" Asriel was angry, sad, but mainly happy. He ran into them and beat their chests. "YOU MADE ME WORRY! FOR ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"

"Hey, we didn't know this would happen Azzy." Chara reassured, patting his head as he collapsed into Chara's body.

Frisk looked at them all. They were a Lion like creature with a snake tail, Chara was a Dragon, and Asriel was a Goat. Why did that sound so familiar? Frisk looked over to the cliff. It was sunset! Oh, Toriel would be so worried! That's when Frisk realized some plan. "Come on! Let's show it off!"

"Who's gonna believe us?" Chara asked.

"Mmm mee hrnce." Asriel said.

"What?"

Asriel moved away from Chara. "I said 'I'm the Prince.'"

"And people would believe the Prince!" Frisk shouted.

"Huh. What if they don't?" Chara had basically put on their skepticles on at this point

"Mom and Dad." Asriel explained as if this was an easy math equation.

"Oh, that makes sense."


	4. Songs that Might Play When You Fight

Chara had decided in order to get off the montain fast, they offered to give their siblings a lift. Asriel and Frisk agreed. Chara was quickly used to their wings. "Wow Chara, how are you doing that so easily?"

"Asriel, I've always imagined of becoming a Dragon, you know, before I fell and met you. Then I just had dreams of you and I saving the monster race."

"That's sweet." Frisk said as Chara took their's and Asriel's wrists.

"Oh, you guys are heavy." Chara grunted.

"Chara you don't have to do this."

"DETERMINATION Asriel! Monsters can have it too!" With that, Chara's new, inhuman dragon stregth kicked in.

"Hmm." Frisk wondered. "Maybe our magic will kick as we get used to our monster-" Frisk was cut off by Chara taking off with them.

Asriel screamed. "This was a bad idea!"

Frisk and Chara just laughed. "Who wants to dive into Dad's pool!" Chara ventured.

"I do!" Frisk yelled.

"CHARA NO!" Asriel screeched.

"2 against 1 little bro!" Chara dived. They all landed in a pool below.

"Ack!" Frisk screeched. "I feel like I have 2 sets of lungs! And one of them's full of water!"

"I can't swim with wings!" Chara relized.

"Chara, I told you this was a bad idea!" Asriel helped the 2 out. "Besides, this isn't dad's house. Let's just get back home."

Chara flew over the fence that was by the pool the led out into the street. Asriel followed by jumping the fence. Frisk tried to follow but *bing* they had a dark blue aura around them.

"Ack!" Frisk was being drawn back to the back yard! "Asreil! Chara!" Frisk cried for their siblings.

"Frisk!" The 2 called back. Frisk was just holding onto the tops of the fence as their body was pulled.

"Hang on!" Asriel ventured as he grabbed their right wrist. Chara followed with the left wrist.

"Whoever's doing this has the strength of a boss monster!" Chara figured. "Now I wish we still had the extra DETERMINATION to get them out of the soul traps! Wait, Asriel!"

"No can do! I pretty much used it when you landed us in the pool!"

"Guys!" Frisk shouted. "You're slipping!" Frisk's snake tail thrashed and pulled to where the magic was trying to drag them to. Chara began to flap their wings. That's when they saw the figure that was trying to pull Frisk. A short, stout, black figure with a single glowing eye. Chara let out a jet of flames in surprise. It was enough to drive the attacker's magic off.

"C'mon!" Asriel shouted. "Sorry! We didn't mean to land in your pool!" He said as they ran away.

"one of those monsters…they were so familiar. but they're with asgore, right? and not like that…"


End file.
